


Little and Broken But Still Good

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Coulsye, F/M, Poetry, Skoulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Skoulson moments, some canon and some not. I may not have any right to call these poems but I wasn't sure what else to call them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little and Broken But Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Lilo & Stitch. I thought it fitting.
> 
> I own nothing.

Her shocked expression 

When the door slid open. 

How could he not smile?

 

* * *

Even asleep

Skye knew the hand in hers.

Would he do this when she was well?

* * *

There was no place more private.

The glint in her eyes,

Her body language were obvious

But Skye was in crisis.

Now was not the time.

* * *

With Lincoln there wasn't passion,

There was a void filled.

Phil gave jealous glances,

There was Daisy's passion. 

* * *

After Ward's betrayal

And Phil passing over her

Daisy needed someone.

Lincoln was convenient and eager.

* * *

Daisy didn't mourn Rosalind: 

A threat to her people,

The Director's blindspot. 

The selfish part of her 

Wanted Phil to herself.

* * *

They were alive.

Ward was dead.

Those were fine things,

Daisy kissing Lincoln was not. 

* * *

Her back pressed to the wall.

His lapels in her hands.

The taste of bourbon and a snuck cigarette.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! These are really just thoughts straight from my head to the page and its a relief to get them down. I thought might as well put them out there. Comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> PS No clue if Phil drinks bourbon. I just liked the way it sounded.


End file.
